iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
State of the Realm
The''' State of the Realm serves to give a summary of what the current state of, well, the realm looks like. Keep in mind that not every section may be completely up to date. If you are unsure, ask a moderator, or the Great Lord of each region for a rundown of the recent events. Details regarding the passing of the seasons can be found here. The Crownlands '''Current Lord: King Daemon III Blackfyre The Crownlands are a land that is rapidly changing. Ever since his fame from Durran’s Defiance and the Duel of the Dragons, Aemond Blackfyre has been serving as the Crown Prince of Dragonstone and the Prince Regent for King Daemon. As the King has come of age, it remains to be seen how much influence Aemond will have over the region, and it remains to be seen where the loyalties of the Crownlords lie. Daemon has been spending much of the Crown's money, the same money that just recently paid off the debt that his father accrued. Rumors are spreading that he's bought a Valyrian Steel replica of Aegon the Conqueror's crown, and has also spent quite a bit of coin on his coronation/wedding feast. While the finances are stable for now, all it would take to upset the balance is a crisis with enough mettle to warrant Crown interference. Because that is a war Daemon can no longer afford. Following the death of his wife and Queen, Daenerys Blackfyre, King Daemon traveled to Summerhall in order to take oaths of loyalty from the Stormlords (of which Rolland Baratheon was notably missing), as well as to personally recuperate. There, he returned to Kings Landing with drive and determination, marrying Aemma Arryn before marching off into the Reach to deal with the traitor, Lord Garth Tyrell. Now, he has returned to Kings Landing to deal with the aftermath of the The Seven Pointed Uprising, and the Trials of Rolland Baratheon, Lucifer Uller, as well as the fallout of the Suicide of Daemon Darklyn. Now with news of the deposition of House Targaryen, alongside tensions between the North and West, and the Riverlands near collapse, time will tell if the young King will survive the trials and tribulations of being a monarch. Following the discovery by Ser Arthur Osgrey of the Kingsguard that Daena Bittersteel had murdered Queen Daenerys Blackfyre, the Bittersteels were stripped of lands, incomes and titles, and Lord Conrad Frey was named Lord Paramount of the Trident. Following The Black Feast which resulted in the murders of Lord Axel Tully, Lord Aren Bracken, and their men, at the hands of Lord Brynden Blackwood. Following the atrocity, Ser Grover Tully led the rebels against Lord Brynden in the The Black Salt War, resulting in their victory. The rebellion soon turned against King Daemon, as the Bittersteel loyalists secured Harrenhal. After a march to Harrenhal, King Daemon met with his half-brother Orys Blackfyre, now newly legitimatized and Lord of Harrenhal. Together, they negotiated with Lord Willem Whent, who commanded Harrnehal. Together, the brothers secured the surrender of the castle and its men, in exchange for Rhaegar Rivers and his son, Calian Rivers. The Young King has met with Lord Brus Arryn's host at Harrenhal, to plan their next move in crushing the rebels, and bringing order back to the realm. After parting ways with Lord Brus, King Daemon and his host marched to Stone Hedge, where Prince Aerion Blackfyre and his Westerman allies came to meet them in battle. At the Battle of the Red Fork, King Daemon narrowly lost. He knows that the war is far from over, and far from won, and is ready to prove his cousin just that fact. After the retreat back to Harrenhal, King Daemon entered negations with Ser Grover Tully and Lord Perceon Lannister to make peace. The result was the removal of House Frey from Lord Paramountship, ending the Western support for Prince Aerion and the calling of a Great Council to determine the next Lord Paramount of the Trident. With his throne secure, King Daemon looks to the future with a long reign ahead of him. The North Current Lord: Lady Lyanna, of House Stark, of Winterfell The North has fared very well in recent years. Their support for Prince Aemond in Durran’s Defiance served them well and they have reaped the benefits. Due to House Arryn’s disloyalty and House Stark losing so many men on the battlefield, the Hand of the King decreed that the Sisters would no longer be in the realm of the Vale, but would instead answer to Winterfell. House Stark, and indeed all of the North, has enjoyed the prestige that followed the conclusion of the war and are feared throughout the land as savage but noble warriors. Following the death of Lord Harlon Stark, and the disinheritance of Benjen and Rickon Stark, Lady Lyanna took control of the North as Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North. She began at once be executing several traitor lords and sentencing her brother Rickon Stark to the Wall. With the aid of Syrus Bolton, she rules warily, as her tenuous Ladyship stands on a tipping point. Lady Lyanna and Lord Syrus Bolton traveled to Kings Landing in late 281 AC, where they sought justice for the theft of Ice. Thankfully, Prince Aerion Blackfyre had recovered the sword from the Westerlands, and returned it to Lady Stark. Following the collapse of part of the Wall, Lady Lyanna and Lord Syrus Bolton rushed home to deal with the coming wilding army. Following the collapse of the Wall, the King Beyond the Wall, Jolaf Bearbreaker, rampaged around the North, only to be stopped by a Northern army near Karhold. The short lived King was captured during the battle, his army scattered, but nonetheless, the damage to the Wall would last for many, many years. Jolaf Bearbreaker was executed by Jon Umber, following the battle. Talks with the wildlings to end the conflict and kneel before Lady Lyanna have all but failed. Following the kidnapping of Lord Roose Ryswell by Lord Syrus Bolton, his son Ryon Ryswell called his banners and sough the aid of House Manderly and others in seeking vengeance. Lord's Manderly and Ryswell themselves were soon kidnapped by the Lord Bolton. Lord Jon Reed attacked the Crossing, the seat of House Frey, only to retreat after lacking the manpower to make an attack. The North stayed out of Aerion's Rebellion for the most part, bar Lord Reeds attack. The Vale Current Lord: '''Lord Brus, of House Arryn, of the Eyrie The Vale has had a terrible lot as of late. They suffered a great defeat in Durran’s Defiance, despite having won battle after battle upon the field. The loss of the Sisters to House Stark only served to throw salt upon an open wound. The Knights of the Vale are a proud lot however, and with a young, untested King on the Iron Throne, now might be the time to reclaim their lost glory. During the Feast of Kings Landing, King Daemon Blackfyre returned the Sisters to Lord Brus, along with handing the Gift to Lord Stark. Following his return to the Vale, Lord Arryn led men into the mountains to crush the attacking mountain clansman, however, Lord Samuel Redfort led the attack in a separate force, utterly destroying the enemy forces. Lord Brus Arryn seeking another wife following the death of his wife from the plague, he asked Lord Syrus Bolton for the hand of his sister, Alyssa Bolton, in marriage. Lord Brus Arryn, rides down the mountain side with an army of twelve thousand or so strong, to aid King Daemon Blackfyre to crush the Riverlands Rebellion, marching with his army to Harrenhal. After securing Acorn Hall, Lord Brus meet against Ser Grover Tully in the Battle of the Green Fork, where the Arryn host was beat, forcing them back. Lord Brus and many other lords were maimed, and Lord Godric Corbray was slain. After escaping to Lord Harroways Town, Lord Brus marched to Harrenhal to find the war over. Lord Coldwater met with the King, relieved the war was over. The Vale was promised many rewards by the King for their loyalty. The Riverlands '''Current Lord: Lord Myles of House Tully, Lord of Riverrun Ever since House Bittersteel assumed control of the Riverlands, the region has been a fractured, war-torn land. Many of the major wars in Westeros have taken place there, and House Bittersteel has more often than not proved to be cruel taskmasters, with Aegor Bittersteel having an especially infamous tenure. Because of this, Houses Tully and Frey have made themselves especially formidable power blocks, threatening Bittersteel hegemony up to the present day. The Riverlands are stained with the blood of many, from kings to paupers alike. After Ser Arthur Osgrey revealed that Daena Bittersteel had murdered Queen Daenerys Blackfyre, House Bittersteel was stripped of its titles and lands. Lord Conrad Frey was named Lord Paramount of the Trident after aiding the investigation. In the Riverlands, Axel Tully and Aren Bracken sought to depose the Bittersteels, without knowing of the King's choice. Lord Brynden Blackwood, having invited both Tully and Bracken to feast in his hall, was told of the appointment of Lord Frey. In a double cross, Lord Axel Tully and Aren Bracken, along with their men in what was known as 'The Black Feast, '''leading to Ser Grover Tully and his allies to take vengeance in The Black Salt War, as the King marched closer to Harrenhal. When the King arrived at Harrenhal, he found it in the hands of the Bittersteel loyalist, Willem Whent. After long and grueling negotiations, Lord Whent surrendered the castle to the King in exchange for many of the Bittersteels being released from captivity. Ser Grover however, was not finished. Marching to meet the Vale in battle, the Steelfin defeated the Valemen after an attempted surprise attack in the night. He quickly turned around and joined with Prince Aerion at the Battle of the Red Fork to win yet another battle. Marching swiftly to Harrenhal to lay siege, he met with King Daemon and Lord Perceon to negotiate a peace. To the north, The Crossing was attacked by Lord Jon Reed in an attempt to take vengeance for the Black Feast, though this battle was inconclusive. The future of the Riverlands is to be determined by The Great Council of 282 AC. The result was in favor of House Tully. The Westerlands '''Current Lord: '''Lord Perceon Lannister, of House Lannister, of Casterly Rock After reaching their nadir during the War of the Wicked, House Lannister, and by extension the entire Westerlands have experienced a renaissance over the last generation. They bided their time and chose the correct side during Durran’s Defiance. While most of the other regions were busy killing men by the thousands, Lannister raided the poorly defended and overexposed Reach, taking riches and glory aplenty. Ever since, they have been a power on the rise, and the only thing that can stop them is their own ambition… or an enemy biding their time. Lord Perceon has been invited to the coronation festivities at King's Landing. When Lord Perceon returned to the West from the Standoff At Broads Arch, he first sought to restore order to his lands. Lord Farman had adopted the Red Faith and attacked Lord Kayce in Battle of Kayce. Lord Farman sent his men across the west in an attempt to enter and sabotage the cities and keeps of the West, met with large failure overall. The Mad Lord Farman was eventually put down by Lord Perceon when he arrived at the docks of Casterly Rock, demanding audience. In response he was showered with arrows, putting an end to his madness. After his marriage to Lady Lora Hightower, Lord Perceon returned to the Westerlands with his friend, Prince Aerion Blackfyre. There at the Golden Tooth, Lord Perceon declared Prince Aerion King, beginning the rebellion against King Daemon III Blackfyre, who they claim is mad. During the Battle of the Red Fork against King Daemon, Lord Perceon engaged in a fierce duel with the King, being captured and maimed in the end. After speaking with the King at Harrenhal, he agreed to a peace, alongside Grover Tully. Lord Perceon was named Master of Coin on the Small Council as part of the deal. The Stormlands '''Current Lord: '''Lord Davos, of House Baratheon, of Storm's End Out of all the regions that supported Daemon III in the rebellion against his mad father, nobody has earned more power or glory than the Stormlands. It was Lord Baratheon that first raised his banner in rebellion, though it was his brother who gave the rebellion its name. When victory seemed assured, it was Lord Baratheon that put Daemon on his father’s throne, leaving Aemond out of the picture entirely, and it was Lord Baratheon that was given Hand of the King as a reward. Ever since, House Baratheon has been the undeniable powerhouse in Westerosi politics. But Daemon is coming of age, and his tolerance of Baratheon control may be running thin. And if he does not act quickly, Lord Baratheon will be left out in the cold. And they have made many enemies that would love to exploit any sign of weakness they present. In 280 AC, at the coronation of King Daemon III, Royland attacked the King in a Small Council meeting, leading to his execution. His brother Rolland then took control of Storms End as Lord Baratheon. Lord Rolland then besieged Broads Arch in the Standoff At Broads Arch, where over a few months, he engaged in siege and negotiation with both Lord Guyard Staedmon, Lord Perceon Lannister and Lord Addam Payne. Finally, the standoff was ended when Ser Arthur Osgrey arrived and arrested Lord Rolland, who returned to the capital without question. While Rolland is in Kings Landing, Ser Davos Baratheon, the last Baratheon brother, rules in Storms End, possibly the last hope for House Baratheon, though only time will tell. Following the Trial by Seven in Kings Landing and the death of Rolland Baratheon, Davos Baratheon has ascended as Lord of Storms End, traveling to Kings Landing to try and right the wrongs of his brothers. Lord Davos marched with 10,000 men to defend Kings Landing from any potential rebel attack. Lord Davos returned home uneventfully. The Reach '''Current Lord: '''Lord Luthor, of House Tarly, of Horn Hill. The recent story of the Reach has been one of heartache and sorrow. They were the first to loyally answer the call of their king, and the first to be punished when that king lost. They nobly sent all the troops that was required to win a war, and had their lands sacked and raided for their troubles. At every turn, defeat and humiliation have been the Reach’s constant companion. Yet still they persist. And still people whisper of an age when great Reachman made the continent of Westeros look on in awe and cower in fear. They also whisper that those heroes could come again. That the Reach has been bloody and bruised, but that is has not been knocked down. With the recent depature of their Lord a new Tyrell has risen to rule. Make no mistake, the Reach is still a dangerous and powerful land. Those who forget that do so at their own peril. Lord Garth was slain by Prince Aerion Blackfyre at the Battle of Highgarden, after attempting to kill him at a parlay, resulting in the brief battle. Lord AddamRoxton became Lord of Highgarden, forming the cadet branch of House Roxotn. Lord Luthor Tarly was named Lord Paramount by King Daemon. After many moons of purported misrule, and a pirate attack on the Arbor, Lord Luthor was arrested by Lords Peake and Caswell. His own family seek to free Lord Luthor, while Lord Roxton rallies his men to prevent Hightower from joining their force with the rebels. Lord Luthor was put to trial at Bitterbridge, along with Lord Caswell and Lord Peake. Lord Luthor was found innocent on all charges. The Iron Islands '''Current Lord: '''Lord Aeron, of House Greyjoy, of Pyke During Durran’s Defiance, the Iron Islands saw an opportunity to return to the old ways with a promise of reinstated thralldom from a desperate king. After the humiliating defeat they suffered not half a year later at the Battle of Hag’s Mire, any dream of Ironborn hegemony along the western shore was shattered in the muck. For their betrayal and their obviously rabid nature, every single flagship in the Ironborn navy was seized and promptly demolished. But the greenlanders make two terrible mistakes when they did this: they did not break the will of the people, and they never touched the warships. For the past ten years, the Ironborn have been slowly gathering their strength, being careful not to cause undue alarm to the other regions in the Seven Kingdoms. Now, a new and untested king sits on the Iron Throne, and his eye will almost certainly be drawn east. It is time to strike. It is time to remind the weak greenlanders why septons offered up vain prayers to the Seven every time they saw sails on the horizon. Ironborn do not sow, but they are about to remind Westeros that they are the best reapers the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen. The Ironborn, lead by their Lord Reaper, and allied with a turncoat Lord Estermont, gathered the might of the Iron Fleet and sailed against an upstart wicked Child Queen of the Summer Islands. While the Ironborn suffered great losses, both personal and material, they limped home victorious with their holds full of plunder, thralls, and hopes for even bigger plans. For the moment though, they lick their wounds and rebuild their fleets, eyeing the rest of the Kingdom with a new eye. Called to Kings Landing by the King to bring the Iron Fleet, Lord Aeron arrived, and was named Master of Ships. The Lord Reaper was ordered to take the Iron Fleet to take the Stepstones. After driving off the Corsair-King from Greenstone, they arrived in Bloodstone. Driving off the few meager pirates from the islands, the Ironborn were swiftly recalled by the Hand of the King to take part in raiding the West, though this never amounted to much as the war ended soon after. Dorne '''Current Prince: '''Prince Lewyn Martell, of House Martell, of Sunspear House Martell has seen more change than any other kingdom in the eighty years since Daemon I Blackfyre took the Iron Throne from his wicked half-brother. They temporarily lost their position as Prince of Dorne to House Yronwood, hiding in secret like rats in the walls of a keep, only to take it back when Westeros was ravaged by the Great Spring Sickness. While a crazed king tried to hire pirates from the Stepstones, the Dornish were able to easily drive them away and did an exemplary job of clearing out those hives of scum and villainy… Perhaps too good of a job. In the place of those pirates and slavers, a new Pirate King, one that bears a familiar and dreaded name, has arisen to unite the Stepstones into a powerful force. It shall fall onto House Martell to deal with the monster they have created, but even they might not be able to stop the storm that is coming. They are still unbowed and unbent, but it remains to be seen if they will stay unbroken. In 281 AC, Lewyn Martell was sacked from his position as Master of Parlay, following his defense of Lucifer Uller in a trial by combat. Prince Leywn found Lord Cedric Yronwood guilty of treason and relived him of his head following a short trial. After that, the Prince of Dorne called a war council in Hellholt. Though nothing came of it, Prince Leywn did march two thousand men to Harrenhal to join the King. During the Battle of the Red Fork, he was captured, but then released at the end of the war. Essos ''For a more detailed look into Essos, see the State of Essos. Over the past eighty years, the land of Essos has seen remarkable change. With the arrival of Brynden ‘Bloodraven’ Rivers and the rest of the exiled Targaryens, Essos was greeted quite suddenly with an extremely powerful force that wanted no part in assimilating to their ways and cultures. After one failed rebellion against the Iron Throne, Bloodraven sunk his talons deep into Tyrosh, turning the exiled soldiers of the houses who followed the Targaryens into a secret police and terrifying military force that gave Tyrosh an upper hand against their rivals. Soon, Bloodraven grew tired of playing at servitude, and staged a bloodless coup that established House Targaryen and Bloodraven as the de facto rulers of the city. Within a year, they conquered Myr and looked poised to attack Lys when the Iron Throne intervened. Both sides took heavy losses, but the conflict ended with a dead Blackfyre Queen, and legitimized Targaryen regime. Lys remained free, but the Targaryens still styled themselves as the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, for they have never relinquished their claim on the the island, and those who say otherwise soon meet their end on the point of a blade. Recent events have left House Targaryen at their weakest point in fifty years, and several crises loom on the horizon: with pressure from both Braavos to the north and Slaver’s Bay to the east, they find themselves forced to take a stance upon slavery, and risk the challenges such a choice with bring, whilst simultaneously managing the changing religious landscape of western Essos. Lys, too, remains a thorn in their side, a stain on their honour, and a threat to their legitimacy as Rulers of the Daughters and in response to the War of Unification amongst the Tyrosh, Myr and Lys, the Free Cities of Qohor and Norvos have entered into a defensive pact, and the other cities send envoys and messengers seeking similar deals. While things may look bleak, the future is also ripe with possibilities. Many yearn to leave this strange and godforsaken land behind, while others argue that these challenges are beatable, and House Targaryen has the chance to create a new Valyrian Freehold that will last for a thousand more years. Whatever the Bloodraven decides, the world looks on in fear and apprehension. Following the death of Maekar Targaryen and Brynden Targaryen at the The Harrying of Myr, the Archon of Tyrosh, Vogan Nestoris fled the battle and returned to Tyrosh to enact a bloody coup, taking control of the city and forging an alliance with Vyrio Balarr. There, he took the remaining Targaryens hostage, including Aserys Targaryen, Aemon Targaryen, Alysanne Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen, and their families. Intending to use them to secure the still besieged city of Myr, his plans seemingly were dashed when Aserys Targaryen committed murder-suicide and set fire to the Archons Manse, in what became the The Great Fire of Tyrosh. Attempting an escape, Aemon Targaryen led his family with the intention of escaping the city with the help of Aren Mopyr. Regrettably, only Alysanne Targaryen and Vaerona Otherys, their mother, managed to escape. Vogan has now unified Myr under the banner of a new Kingdom of Three Daughters, naming Vyrio Balarr the Triacrh of Myr, following the Siege of Myr. With the end of the Targaryen threat to the Three Daughters, Triarch Vogan sailed off to defend Lys from the Reclaimers, a group of mercenaries with Volantne backing, led by Taelar Sathamantes. After they had taken the city and driven the Rogares into hiding, the fleet of the Three Daughters arrived. Following a bloody battle on both land and sea, the city was taken.... but Vogan Nestoris lay dead, bringing an end to any unifying force in the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, marking its true end. An attempt by the Sealord Maelok Otherys to end slavery in Essos ended with an apparent deal with Joricho Nestoris, which seemed successful. Ultimately, Joricho was assassinated by Maelok on sea. In turn, Aeren Nestoris assassinated the Sealord. Following that, Beliphos and Vaerona Otherys had Aeren kidnapped, in an attempt to place Lord Beliphos in power in Tyrosh. In Braavos, Daario Antayron won the election for Sealord against Lady Vaerona Otherys. Category:Meta